1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving picture coding/decoding method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a moving picture coding/decoding method and apparatus using the H.264/MPEG-4 AVC FRExt (Advanced Video Coding Fidelity Range Extensions) standard.
2. Description of Related Art
A new RGB coding technology referred to as “residual color transform” was developed during the development of the H.264/MPEG-4 AVC FRExt standard. This technology is for preventing image quality deterioration that occurs when a transform from a RGB color space to a YCbCr color space is performed. However, RGB coding technologies according to H.264/MPEG-4 AVC FRExt still do not ensure a sufficiently high coding efficiency to be applied to moving picture reproducing apparatuses.
Thus, there is a need for coding technologies according to H.264/MPEG-4 AVC FRExt that ensure a sufficiently high coding efficiency to be applied to moving picture reproducing apparatuses.